


Sledgehammer

by orphan_account



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, Phantom pain, Unfinished, do NOT look at me for making self aware ai fic, its called sledgehammer because thats what i was listening to on loop when i was writing it, pre act 4 post act 3 part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sort of unfinished drabble about self aware!Gordon trying to cope with the sudden loss of his hand and his 4 unhelpful comrades (?).
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Sledgehammer

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like halfway through writing this i realised that uh. i didnt have any plan for where it was going but i HAD to get it out of my system do not @ me. its in a different kind of style than i usually write so if it comes across weird or is #cringe then i am very sorry. enjoy it

At this point, Gordon’s certain he’s lost his mind. It’s the only possibility that makes sense to him anymore, and he takes a certain level of comfort in the idea that this is all just some sort of coma induced nightmare. But then something happens that breaks the little bubble he’s found himself in with his thoughts, and he’s forced to realise that, unfortunately, he’s still stuck in Black Mesa.

“Hold on a second, guys.” Gordon calls out from the back of the group, leaning against a wall to help him stand. “I’m just gonna…. Take a minute. Just a sec.” He says, and then slides down to the floor, clutching his forearm. The science team crowds around him.

“Are you alright?” Bubby asks.

“No, actually, Bubby, I’m not. But thanks for asking. Appreciate it.”

Bubby gives him a thumbs up.

Gordon looks around the hallway they’ve stopped in, noting that Benry isn’t in sight. Good fucking riddance. He sees the skeleton out of the corner of his eye. He ignores it.

He raises his arm and gasps, biting back a yell as the pain returns full force. “Mother _fucker_ this hurts,” He hisses, pulling the stump to his chest. He can still feel his hand, can still feel his fingers moving and clenching into a fist. “It’s like - it’s like it's still there.” He says to no one in particular.

Coomer chimes in. “Gordon, it sounds like you might be suffering from what those in the medical industry call ‘phantom pain.’”

Gordon sucks in a breath. “Yeah, it sure fe -”

“Phantom pain is a perception that an individual experiences relating to a limb or an organ that is not physically part of the body. Limb loss is a result of either removal by amputation or congenital limb deficiency. However, phantom limb sensations can also occur following nerve avulsion or spinal cord injury. Sensations are recorded most frequently following the amputation of an arm or a leg, but may also occur following the removal of a breast, tooth, or an internal organ. Phantom limb pain is the feeling of pain in an absent limb or a portion of a limb. The pain sensation varies from individual to individual. Phantom lim - “

“Okay, well.” Gordon rises, using his good hand to push himself from the wall and stands up fully, pressing on past Coomer, who continues to speak. Bubby and Tommy sit cross legged on the ground infront of him. Gordon doesn’t bother telling them to follow.

He turns the corner and stops in his tracks as he comes face to face with Benry, who is sitting on the edge of a barrel brightly marked ‘EXPLOSIVE’. Gordon turns away from him and keeps walking.

To his dismay, he hears footsteps behind him, and then comes Benry’s voice.

“Where’re you going?”

Gordon resists the urge to drag his hand over his face. “The labs. Lambda labs. Whatever. Actually, why do you care? You’re probably just gonna disappear when we get there anyway.”

“I have to follow you.”

“Right. Of course.”

They continue walking in blissful silence - although Gordon finds he can’t enjoy it as much, thanks to the searing pain where his hand used to be, combined with migraine that's been steadily increasing in intensity for the past hour. The rest of the science team catches up with them fairly quickly, too, which swiftly puts an end to the silence.

“That looks painful.” Benry speaks up again after a while.

“What?” Gordon snaps.

“Your arm.”

Gordon feels his temper rising. “Yeah? Yeah? Does it?”

“Yeah.” Is Benry’s monotone reply.

“Tell you what,” Gordon turns around and puts his hand on Benry’s shoulder, “You get me a knife, and I’ll show you exactly how painful it is! Okay? Sound good?”

Benry narrows his eyes. “Are you threatening me?”

Gordon opens his mouth to speak, and is interrupted by Bubby. “Can you two stop flirting and get a move on already?”

“You’ll just have to flirt with Gordon after the test.” Coomer adds.

Gordon throws his arms in the air. “I can’t take this.” He turns on his heel and starts walking again.


End file.
